A Saiyan's Death
by hellfiresaiyan
Summary: 150 Years have passed since the defeat of the powerful Omega Shenron, and all memory of the Z fighters has passed on. All except one man, Vegeta. He still lives on in the countryside, having lost interest in the affairs of his descendants, he goes through the motions, waiting for death to claim him. However, when the opportunity arises, he is all too happy to fight one last fight..
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote this about 5 years ago, when I was still big on Dragon Ball Z. I found it a few days ago on an old computer and figured that I would go ahead and upload it now, so enjoy! This is set 150 years after the end of GT, and it was written before the existence of DB Battle of the Gods and Super, so neither of those are acknowledged. I began a second chapter that wraps things up, but it only has about a thousand words, so I would need more time to write it, but I don't know if it is worth the time; however, if there is demand then I will finish it.**

 **A Saiyan's Death, Chapter 1**

Vegeta stared at the lush green forest below him. He could see the life flourishing around, nothing to disturb it in sight. He sighed and rose from sitting on the cliff edge. Slowly he walked to his training grounds for another day of nonstop intense training. Although he's lost any inspiration to fight years ago, the urge to train and get stronger was still there. He silently turned the gravity on his micro simulator to 1000 Gs for a warm up. He felt the familiar pull on his body and sunk into a stance. At 200 years old he had lost much of his strength from his youth, but still would be formidable against anyone on earth.

The plateau shook as he went through his kata, refined and perfected after countless years of training. He was the last true Saiyan. All his offspring had given up fighting and led a 'normal' human life. All were either dead or had lost their power to the point of not even being able to transform into the legendary form of super Saiyan. He on the other hand had reached such control over his power that he could transform in the highest level of Ssj4 in a flash. He would sometimes spend months at a time in the state, relishing in the immense power that came with it.

However, life was boring. No threat had come to Earth since the Shadow Dragons so he had no one even near par with his level. His eldest son Trunks was too old to fight; Kakarot's family had long since given up fighting, except for the fool's Grand-daughter who couldn't even transform. He had once gone into space to test his power against more powerful foes, but the strongest he could find was barely on par with Frieza.

So another day passed in silence for the Saiyan Prince. Train, hunt, eat, train, eat, train, sleep. The boring routine had set in and he was itching for something new. A threat to attack the planet. Anything, maybe even Kakarot coming back. Kakarot. Vegeta frowned at the word. The fool had left the planet and everyone on it after the Dragons. He left his family, his sons and grand-daughter, even his greatest rival. All to get stronger. Vegeta scowled at the fool's mistake. His wife died one year later from heartbreak. Even if he had come back he probably wouldn't even care. Not even Vegeta would do something so rash.

Vegeta laid down on his bed on the side of the plateau he called his home. Within minutes he was asleep, exhaustion setting in from the day. Hours later he awoke, ready to go through the routine again. That's when he felt it. Powers of immense magnitude appeared out of nowhere near West City. Vegeta was on his feet and a quarter of the way around the world in less than a second. Two seconds later he arrived at the city and scowled at what he saw.

Thousands of soldiers wearing armor similar to his old set flew around the Mega city destroying and killing everything in sight. Vegeta snarled. He may not have adored the planet like the other fighters, but he didn't appreciate any more aliens attacking his planet. Still, he thanked them silently for providing him with something to fight. The prince lowered his power level to 10,000 so their scouters wouldn't explode and flew over. He appeared in front of a group of soldiers and smirked when they jumped back in fright.

"So this planet does have a defense other than that pathetic military," The soldier said and smirked when he saw the power level. "Ten thousand eh? Not that good." The soldiers charged Vegeta and attempted to hit him. Not a single blow landed. They kept on punching and kicking, but every blow seemed to go through him. Growling in frustration, the captain powered up to his maximum. "Fool! You are weaker than us! There is no way you can win!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the power. It was far higher than any major fighters under Frieza when he was young. Vegeta raised his power to match. The soldiers' jaws dropped.

"Two hundred thousand! How did you-," He was silenced when Vegeta's fist appeared in his stomach. He coughed up blood and dropped to the ground. When he managed to regain composure the rest of his squad was already dead. He clicked his scouter again. "One million! But-." Once again he was silenced, but this time it was for good. Vegeta flew higher and scanned the city for the strongest fighters. A group of them were on the outskirts of the city. Vegeta decided not to sense out their exact power or see if they were suppressing it. It would be more exciting if he didn't.

He phased to their position and approached them. They looked up at him in surprise, but not fear. Apparently they couldn't sense beyond what their scouters showed them. "So you're the one who destroyed our weakest soldiers." A tall green skinned humanoid with long green hair stepped forward. He clicked his scouter. "That it?" He waited a moment in silence. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The surrounding captains chuckled.

Vegeta smirked knowingly. "No," he stated calmly, "I'm just wondering if you're worth even hearing my voice. Tell me," he shifted his eyes around the group, making sure not to notice their power levels, "who is you're leader. I'm looking for a good fight." Vegeta raised his power level another million. This did not go unnoticed by the soldiers around him and they laughed at him.

The leader spoke again, "You and your pathetic power level are not even close to worth out master's time. Leave now and we'll let you live." Vegeta raised his power level another few million to get their attention without scaring them. A couple of the soldiers stopped smiling and glared at him. Vegeta inwardly smiled. They had finally recognized that he was a threat. One stepped out from the group and glared at him.

"With your permission, Captain Zhao, I would like to fight this one." The leader nodded. Vegeta watched with some amusement as the challenger circled him in an incredibly flawed stance. Vegeta stood straight, not even bothering to get into a stance. The captain lunged at him faster than any human eye could follow and threw a quick testing punch at Vegeta's face. When it made contact, the prince didn't even flinch. The fighter leapt back in surprise and pain in his hand. He powered up with a growl and attacked again. He threw the most complicated attacks and feints he could think of, but to Vegeta he seemed to be fighting like a 5 year old in slow motion. Vegeta embedded his knee in his gut and kicked him upwards before he could even register the attack. The fighter was in orbit within three seconds.

Everyone except Zhao was stunned. Vegeta just looked at the group again, savoring the fear on their faces. "You get that power?" One asked. Another slowly nodded.

"It was only there for a moment but I got it. Twenty million." Everything was silent. All commotion had stopped in the city and all the fighters had returned. A thousand battle ready soldiers waited anxiously behind Vegeta. Without even looking, the prince shot a ki blast over his shoulder with one finger and detonated it in the middle of the army. After a brief flash of light, every one of them was reduced to ashes. All the captains in front of him took off in different directions. All except Zhao. Vegeta sent eight more ki beams at them and they joined their brethren in death. Zhao did not even turn as his men died.

Vegeta examined his next opponent carefully. 'He looks like Zarbon,' the prince thought. "Power up to your maximum," Zhao said, "I want to see what you're made of." Vegeta nodded.

"Only if you take me to your master once I win."

Zhao bowed and responded, "Deal. Although, the chances of you winning are nonexistent. Twenty million is nothing in the Cold Royal army." Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Cold? They're still in power?" He smirked, "Then surely you must know what a Saiyan is."

It was Zhao's turn to be surprised. "A Saiyan? No! You can't be a Saiyan. There is no way any Saiyan could be at your power without transforming."

Vegeta smirked wider, "Like this?" He jumped into Super Saiyan. His eyes turned teal and his hair gold. Zhao paled. He raised a shaky hand up to his Scouter and clicked it slowly. It rose quickly.

"One..Two," He jumped when it exploded. He looked shocked and then looked at Vegeta. "Over two billion!?" Zhao steadily backed up and blasted off. Before he got ten feet, Vegeta was in front of him, a fist raised. The last thing Zhao felt was a tingling sensation in his chest. Vegeta inhaled the brief scent of fear from the air. Oh he was going to love this! He reached back down to his Gravity watch and turned it off, disabling the 16 hundred Gs that had previously been weighing on his body. He hadn't even felt it while in Super Saiyan. Laughing, he activated his Invisible field of air and blasted at the speed of light upwards into space. He approached the massive capital ship and flew through the hanger shields, not even slowing down.

Soldiers yelled in fright before disintegrating by being within the prince's deadly aura. He flew straight through the metallic walls with ease and was in the Hanger in no time. An Ice-Jin stood looking out the window not even acknowledging the Saiyan's presence. Vegeta glared at its back with malice. He could **still** feel the pain from the many torturous years of being Frieza's slave. He growled at the memory. All those looking at him quickly backed up into anything to get away from him. Without even thinking, he shouted out, "Frieza!" He immediately scolded himself for the mistake, but did not amend it.

The Ice-jin turned around. It did look like Frieza. The prince continued, "Hurry up and transform! I've been waiting for a challenge for a hundred fifty years!" The Ice-jin stared at him blankly. Vegeta growled again, louder this time.

"Why should I transform and waste my time, Monkey? I could beat you with one hand." The ice-jin smirked, something Vegeta really wanted to wipe away. In a flash, Vegeta had delivered a super powerful right hook to its face. It was sent flying through the bridge windows into the void of space. Vegeta followed and kicked it back inside. He landed beside it and waited for it to transform into its highest state. It jumped up and powered up almost instantly to the Fourth form. Its skin turned silver and smooth purple plates covered each joint.

Vegeta snarled again, "Is that all you have?!" He clenched his fists at his side and powered up, dragging it out for as long as he could. Blue sparks of bio-electricity arced around his body; his hair spiked, the clumps of hair thinning and increasing in number. But he did not stop there. He reveled in the power that flowed through him as he continued. His hair grew down to his knees as his eyebrows dissipated. The aura around him intensified, his muscles bulged, and the entire ship around him disintegrated.

Vegeta phased behind the lizard and thrust his fist through its chest and swiped its head off before it could register he moved. Vegeta floated in space for a moment, unsure of what to do next. The adrenaline was still flowing through his body, and he still wanted to fight. He powered down with a sigh and flew slowly towards the planet. The fun was all over. But then he stopped when he heard something, a voice. He looked around until he saw a small piece of metal floating not far away. The prince flew over to it and put it to his ear. A rough, broken up voice came through, "Prince Refrieza, report. The last thing I heard was an explosion; is everything alright? King Cold demands you respond." Vegeta spoke calmly into the scouter. He smirked as he spoke in his best Frieza impersonation he perfected while he was the tyrant's slave. He often mocked him while not in his presence when he was a child.

"There is nothing wrong fool. I was simply disciplining one of the incompetent idiots on my crew." He smirked wider when the soldier stuttered back.

"Y-y-yes sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I'll leave you alone now."

"Not so fast, where is this transmission from?"

"Uhh… Why do you need to know?" The soldier suddenly became suspicious at the odd question.

Vegeta dropped the impersonation, "Because, I killed Refrieza and destroyed his ship. I am interested in challenging the fool who is currently in charge of the Cold Empire." There was a brief silence, then another, smoother and deeper voice spoke.

"You're interested in challenging my Father? Ha! You must be a fool, but since you did destroy my son, I will send you a pod. The coordinates will already be input for the way back, all you need to do is activate the auto pilot. Hopefully that isn't too complex for you."

Vegeta snarled and crushed the scouter. Then he came up with an idea. He would prolong this war as much as he could and kill every member of the Cold family starting from the weakest. From what the Ice-jin said, Refrieza was one of the weaker ones if not the weakest. He briefly wondered how many Colds there were. 4? 5 even? The more the better, he thought. He went back to the planet to get in a little more training before the pod got there.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and then to his maximum. 'There!' He thought; a small blip of hidden power inside of him. It was tiny, but it was still there. He reached inside himself to pull it out, but it moved further down as he went deeper. He continued chasing it, but it kept on running. Soon Vegeta was lost in himself, so deep he thought he would never find a way out of his mind. Then he felt something else.

It was massive, that's all he could tell, but with a few seconds more he noticed what it truly was. A huge well of power, half a dozen times more that he'd ever seen, just sat there, waiting to be drawn out. The Saiyan pushed towards it, but felt a hard tug at his conscious. He began to get dragged in, but pulled away as hard and fast as he could. He woke with a start, seeing two other figures standing over him.

* * *

"Who is he?" asked a teenage boy with spiked black hair wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

Another with shoulder length lavender hair and khaki shorts with a collared shirt on beside him replied, "I don't know, but he looks weird. Look at all that fur on his shoulders and arms. He does look kinda familiar though. Like I know him from somewhere." Boxer and Goshen stood side by side looking at the unconscious form on the ground in front of them. Goshen nudged him with his foot, but he didn't stir at all. "There's no mistaking it though, his power is enormous. He could probably beat father no sweat."

"Yeah. Actually, he kinda looks a little like your dad." Goshen looked inquisitively at the still form, as if expecting him to tell them who he was. "We should take him to Capsule Corp. Your mom will know what to do with him."

Boxer bent over to pick the form up, but jumped back in surprise when he shot up onto his knees. "Ahhh! Run!" Boxer sped away, but the fur- covered human grabbed him and Goshen back.

"Who the hell are you two?" Vegeta barked at them. Then he dropped them when he realized the similarities between them and him and Kakarott. They were his and Kakarott's descendants. He rose into the air and prepared to take off when he felt them grab onto his wrist.

"Wait! Who are you? How can you have such a high power yet we don't know who you are? We know every great fighter on the planet!" Goshen shot of questions at the prince, who had yet to answer any of them. Vegeta sighed and lowered himself to the ground. Then he relaxed and let out a long breath, preparing to tell the two boys in front of him his story. Then he changed his mind. Blunt would be best.

"I'm your," he looked directly at Boxer. "Ancestor. I'm the one who gave you the super strength and long life. That's from my side of your family. You," he looked at Goshen, "Are my Rival's descendant. Haven't you parents told you any stories?"

The two teens stared at him. They pointed at him at the same time and then said, "How old **are** you? You must be like 1000 years old." Vegeta snarled at their ignorance.

"I suppose your idiot parents haven't educated you on your heritage at all. You are part alien. Since Saiyan blood never dilutes in the males, you two are half Saiyan. That is, assuming you are directly ascended from me." He smirked. "Judging by your power levels, you're not."

They immediately got into fighting stances and Goshen said, "I'll have you know we are the second and third strongest fighters on the planet!"

Vegeta looked critically at them. "I hope you're making me at the top of that list." He powered down to his base form and approached them. They jumped back and gasped.

"You look just like my grandfather!" Boxer tripped and fell over a root.

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed, "Enough talk, show me what the royal line has become!" Boxer nodded and powered up to his maximum, his hair flashing gold and his eyes turning blue in the process. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Goshen turned super as well. Then he remembered their age. It must've been a pretty long time since he had last checked in on his family.

The two teens charged him at full power and each threw opposite punches at two different locations on his body. 'They must always train together' He thought. They assaulted the prince in a perfectly coordinated attack. Each punch they threw was in sync, and each kick was on the opposite side of Vegeta's body as to take away any chance he had of dodging. He, however, was far too skilled, experienced, and powerful to be affected by their tag team. He was impressed though, 'I wonder if they can fuse, though I doubt it's been passed down.' he thought absently as he blocked two punches with one hand. He blasted Goshen away and went on the offensive on Boxer.

Vegeta went as slowly as he could, but the poor boy still couldn't keep up. Vegeta knocked him to the ground with a sigh and lowered himself beside the unconscious Boxer. "Pathetic," he said. He didn't expecting anything more though. The planet had been in times of peace for hundreds of years and there was no need for them to train. 'Still,' the prince thought, 'what will happen when I die if a threat arises?' He shook it off, he had no real attachment to the planet; he just lived there. He honestly couldn't care less if it was destroyed. Bulma, Trunks, Bra, all he cared about was gone.

Vegeta went back to training, having completely forgotten about the well of power inside of him.

* * *

Four months later…

The Saiyan prince of an extinct race was startled when a small silver pod crashed down beside him in the middle of the night, waking him up. He growled sleepily and walked over to it. The hatch opened automatically and he got in without a second thought. 'Just like old times. Really old times.'

True to his word, the lizard had coordinates already punched in and Vegeta took off into space, ready for a challenge. He went back to sleep, not even bothering to wait for the cyro sleep to put him away.

Another four months later, Vegeta woke up to the beeping that only occurred when one's ship was overheating. Overheating! He was awake in a second and going over the ship's status. Reverse thrusters were busted, open hatch broken, emergency landing imminent. 'Yeah right, forget this.' He blasted through the wall and into the atmosphere. 'Wait.' He looked around, but he was in space! Growling, he saw a ship in the distance and blasted off for it at near light speed and arrived in no time. When he did arrive, he realized how huge it was. It stretched for a mile left and right, and also a quarter mile up and down. 'And that's just this side. I can't imagine how deep this thing must be.' He flew into the nearest open hanger and landed softly by a large transport ship.

He extended his senses throughout the capital ship, and sensed twelve large powers greater than Refrieza's. One, however, towered above them all. He smirked. 'That must be King Cold.' It was at least 10 times stronger than Refrieza, and Vegeta could tell there was more hidden. "He might actually be a challenge." He laughed at his own joke. Soldiers were pouring in, ki killers on hand. Soon over two hundred surrounded him with their guns aimed at him.

Vegeta knew how dangerous those weapons could be. A well-aimed shot could take away half of one's power. That was when Vegeta was serving Frieza, but now his power was beyond that. He could get his by a thousand shots and still be able to destroy a planet the size of Jupiter without transforming. He confidently walked into the crowd and inwardly smiled as they shied away in fear. They knew if he could kill Refrieza then they would be no match. He stopped at one with a comparatively large power. "Where's King Cold? I'm here to fight him."

The soldier was shaking in his boots but managed a clear and steady voice, "King Cold will not fight you. He does n-not d-deem you worthy." Vegeta growled and raised his arm, ki already gathering, "B-b-but, he says if you can defeat each of his sons and Grandsons then he will grant you th-the honor of a f-f-fight." Vegeta lowered his arm and glared at the man.

"So where do I kill the first one?"

"Follow us, sir."

So he followed a group of twenty or so soldiers through the sip. After a few minutes Vegeta was completely lost. Eventually they reached a large arch that led into a small room no larger than a two story house. 'How in the Hell am I supposed to fight in this tiny room?' Two short figures stood in the middle of the room. As Vegeta entered, the soldiers stopped right outside. The Ice-jin were taller than Refrieza, but still shorter than Vegeta. They both had dark purple skin and straight tall horns. One bowed mockingly to the Prince.

"Greetings, Saiyan. I am Prince Sleet, and this is my twin, Prince Hail, and we will be your first opponent." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He always knew of the Cold family's names, but this was just ridiculous. "We are the grandsons of King Cold. Shall we begin?" The room immediately changed into a barren, rocky wasteland. Sleet powered up to his fourth form, which looked almost identical to Frieza's. All was the same except he still had a small horn on his forehead and his skin was darker. Hail followed suit, and they soon looked exactly the same.

Vegeta sensed their power and realized he wouldn't be able to take them in his base form, so he simply powered up to Super Saiyan and sunk into a simple stance. "We're not done yet, Saiyan." They turned to each other and just stared at each other. Nothing happened for a minute, but Vegeta could sense their power levels fluctuating and becoming unstable. Sweat began to trickle down their foreheads, and with a yell, they jumped **into** each other! The Saiyan realized they were fusing and covered his eyes from the incoming flash of light. Soon the light died down and where the two Ice-jin stood, only one remained. A taller version of Sleet and Hail stood silently staring at Vegeta.

Other than a massive power boost and a slight height increase, he looked exactly the same. "I am neither Sleet nor Hail, I am the warrior that will defeat you!" Vegeta just stared at him, and then laughed. "What is so funny Saiyan?"

Vegeta continued to laugh, but managed to calm himself down and speak, "It's just, ahem, that particular line has been used so many times in the past. As a matter of fact, Kakarot and I used that exact line once after we fused, with another name of course. What is your name?"

The fusion growled at him, but mumbled something under his breath, "Slail."

"Come again?"

"SLAIL!" Slail charged Vegeta, who was still in Super Saiyan and uppercut him into the ceiling. As soon as Vegeta hit it, the entire room changed into an empty planet. The Saiyan Prince fell to the ground and put his defenses right before a large ki blast hit. He growled and phased away to give himself some time, but Slail did not let up and followed. This time Vegeta was ready and the two clashed in a massive display of power and speed. Shockwaves rang out in seemingly random patterns as they moved about in the sky. Vegeta found an opening in Slail's defense and sent a quick ki blast into his gut. He then followed up with four jabs to his ribs and a roundhouse kick, sending him to the ground. Vegeta rose into the sky and waited.

Suddenly a ki blast the size of a car flew out of the small crater Slail was embedded in and headed straight for Vegeta. He powered up his own blast and the two met in the middle, each pushing for dominance. Finally Vegeta powered up briefly and put more power into it, easily outdoing the fused Ice-jin. A large explosion rocked the planet as Slail was buried under the blast and nearly killed. However, he rose from the rubble once again and flew up to meet Vegeta in the air. Once again they stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Getting bored, Vegeta rocketed off at supersonic speeds and threw a flurry of swift punches and kicks Slail's way, but he either blocked or dodged most of them. The Prince of all Saiyans growled and broke off. He and Slail powered up more and then were back at it, causing more super shockwaves to ring out. Eventually they backed off again and the results of who would win were clear.

Slail was battered and bloodied; his left arm was broken and hung limp at his side, one eye was swollen shut, and his power had dropped tremendously. Vegeta on the other hand, was relatively unscathed with only a few minor bruises and one cut where Slail had surprised him with his tail. Vegeta smirked triumphantly as Slail collapsed to the ground and de-fused. The Saiyan prince gathered a large enough blast to kill the two lizards and launched it at them while they were still recovering. A small but condensed explosion tore the twins apart. Nothing was left when he scanned for any kis in the area. Suddenly, the room changed back to its original state as a small circular room with a low ceiling and gold walls.

"What a ridiculous name," Vegeta mumbled as he walked through the door that was on one side of the room. What he walked into was another room that looked exactly the same, "What?" 'This reminds me of Buu. Hmph, here I am like an old man reminiscing.' He scoffed at his own foolishness. Then another, much larger, person walked into the room. Vegeta snorted, "What, are you all just lined up, waiting to die one by one?" His next opponent was far taller than any Ice-jin he had ever seen. He was at least 7'5'' and massive.

"Greetings, monkey. I am Hurricane, your next opponent. Also, you should know the name of your killer. I am the only child of the great Lord Frost!" Hurricane smirked at him, as if expecting the name to instill fear in him. The prince decided to mess with the fool for a few minutes.

"Oh really? I am the Crown prince of the Saiyans, the most powerful race to ever have existed. And, I killed 'Slail' by only using a fraction of my power."

"Ha! I could do the same. I am almost as powerful as the great King Cold!"

"Oh really? Well, I guarantee you that this "King Cold" is nothing but a fly compared to my true power."

"Bull shit!" Hurricane clenched his fists at his side as he powered up through his fourth form, and into the fifth! He grew another few inches and his skin turned dark silver. A large, black horn protruded from his skull, and his power skyrocketed far above Slail's. "Now monkey, let us dance!" Hurricane threw a quick but dense blast at the awaiting Prince and followed it. He threw a super ki charged punch at him, but hit only a fading image.

"Wha-," he began, but was thrown to the ground after being hit in the back. Growling, he stood up and powered up even more. "This is the form that only King Cold and I have achieved! Behold the legendary sixth form!" He creased his brow in concentration. Vegeta, meanwhile, just watched and silently raised his ki into Super Saiyan.

Suddenly Hurricane's already insane aura burst into a raging fire enveloping him. His power skyrocketed beyond anything the Prince could achieve in his current state. He growled and jumped into Super Saiyan 2 to match, but was still obviously outmatched.

Hurricane was now insanely large with muscles larger than Vegeta's upper body. He stood at nine feet tall. He was no longer covered in only scales and plates, but now had armor all around his arms and torso. Two curving horns stood atop his head; spike sat on his knees and hips. In other words, he was a monster.

"Now you stand no chance! _Death Beams!_ " A pulsing violet beam shot from his outstretched palm and towards the awaiting prince. Vegeta leapt to the side only to be met by another blast, and another and another. He continued to leap about the room, which had turned into a planet now, and dodge each and every one of the attacks. Finally he paused and caught one in both hands, and he threw it back towards Hurricane. It collided with a slew of blasts and caused an explosion large enough to throw both of the fighters back a mile apart.

"I am invincible!" shouted the giant. Vegeta rolled his eyes and dodged a massive blast. He waited a few seconds, ready for Hurricane to fly at him. Nothing happened, until finally he saw the beast charging at a painfully slow pace.

"Hurry up!" Vegeta shouted, "I don't have all day for your weak ass self to reach me." Hurricane roared and tried to speed up. When he finally reached Vegeta, he threw a massive punch at his head. Vegeta just leaned to one side and avoided it completely. Hurricane attempted to hit the small fighter, but each attack was dodged easily.

Vegeta spoke up after a full minute of dodging, "What is the point of so much power if you can't even hit me?"

"Shut up!"

Vegeta grabbed a kick and rammed his elbow down into Hurricane's knee. He frowned when there was no crunch or yelp of pain from the Ice-jin. He leapt forward and grabbed one of Hurricane's horns, pounding his head plate with his open hand. When Hurricane grabbed him and threw him into a cliff, he powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 Maximum. "Let's see how you fare now," Vegeta flared out his aura, and vaporized the entire cliff he was buried in. He flew up to Hurricane, but phased out and reappeared behind him, "Gallic Gun!" he shouted and shot the gold beam through the monster, or so he thought. Hurricane merely shrugged off the attack and lunged at Vegeta again.

"Oh come on!" After another round of dodging super slow attacks, Vegeta formed a disk of pure energy the size of his body. 'Let's see how you take this.'

Vegeta shouted out, "I'll bet you can't catch this, weakling!" Hurricane stopped and put his hands out, ready to block whatever attack coming to him. "Fool." He threw the disk and made perfect contact. Hurricane's eyes bulged as he looked down. The two halves of his body fell to the ground and shook the planet with their weight. Through the entire thing Vegeta hadn't broken a sweat.

"Next!" he shouted confidently. The room reappeared and Vegeta walked out through the door across the room. Once again he walked into another room exactly like the one he just left. "This is getting boring." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, another Ice-jin appeared in front of him. This one was tiny, and a dark blue in color.

"I am Lord Blizzard, Nephew of the great-

"King Cold blah blah blah. Let's get on with this." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"What! How dare you, you insolent fool, I will destroy-

Vegeta interrupted him again, but this time with his fist, which he imbedded in the Ice-jin's gut. "You're just as weak as the fusion fools."

"No, my strength does not lie in my physical abilities." He phased behind the prince and blasted him into the ground. "It lies in my speed."

"Well, you're so weak you couldn't even hurt me. Hit me with your best shot."

"Fine," Blizzard threw a punch straight for Vegeta's head, but recoiled when his fist seemed to be crushed against the prince's face. He collapsed and held onto his bleeding hand.

"Now if I were younger, I would draw this out and toy with you, but I am not. I am merely an old man, nearing his death."

Blizzard's eyes widened when he saw the fist heading towards his face. He leapt out of the way and ran to the other side of the room. When Vegeta attacked again, he dodged again. Growling, Vegeta created and after image right before he hit him again and reappeared behind blizzard.

"What?" gasped the lizard. A blast suddenly collided with his body and wiped him from the face of the universe.

"That's it, I'll take all the rest of the fighters on at the same time!" shouted Vegeta as he powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and pushed out his aura. The room was torn apart and all the neighboring rooms. He continued to power up until a commanding voice stopped him.

"Stop!" he paused and looked for the source of the voice. A tall, slim Ice-jin floated only 20 yards from him. Surrounding the figure were five others, who Vegeta assumed were the other Royal family members. "Why have you invaded my family and empire, Saiyan?"

"You invaded my world."

"Oh really? I am sorry. We scan power levels of each and every planet before sending our armies there, and usually stay away from the powerful planets. What was the name of your planet?"

"Earth."

"Ah, I know what planet you are talking about. That is the place where my Grandfather died."

"I suppose your grandfather was Frieza."

"Yes, indeed. Are you the descendant of the Saiyan that killed him?" At that Vegeta couldn't help but smirk.

"No. I am not the descendant; I was the one who killed him!"

All the ice-jin exclaimed at once, "What!?"

"Yes. Us Saiyans live to be about 120 years old, but I for some reason have lived to be far older."

"Hn, long lived pieces of shit I see."

"Watch your mouth Cold, before I rip it off."

"Another idle threat. My family, kill him!" All the ice-jin attacked at once, and Vegeta released a ki-wave at them, killing two instantly. He powered up to his level three max, and flew from one Iceling to the next crushing each and every one with a single blow until there were only two left. They backed off in fear and transformed into their max state. Even after watching the deaths of his family, the King was still stoic.

"It seems like a waste to have your entire family die at once, don't you think?" Vegeta said. King Cold said nothing. "What, you don't care that I just destroyed your legacy?" Cold glared at him, and said to his last two descendants,

"Leave. He's right, you are no match for him." They ran without hesitation. Vegeta let them leave, because he wasn't here to kill, he was here to die. An honorable death was all he sought, and he hoped this man could provide it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prince Vegeta and the leader of the Cold clan of galactic rulers hovered silently amongst the panicking workers and the floating debris. Somehow during the commotion of Vegeta's little escapade about the ship, the artificial gravity in their section had been disabled, and so the shredded metal and busted bodies of the Cold family members floated around the stadium sized room. Vegeta would have smirked confidently at his opponent a hundred years ago, but now only waited impatiently as the King began a slow monologue,

"I always admired the potential of the Saiyan race, you know. My grandfather was very fond of them, even as he destroyed their planet and eradicated them from the universe. Perhaps it's something about the ability to exponentially increase one's own power after every fight that seems just _so_ exciting," the alien's deep slightly effeminate voice reminded Vegeta of the other, older King Cold that was Frieza's father. He even seemed to drawl his words in a similar manner. But this Icejin was significantly smaller than that Cold, only being a foot and a half or so taller than Vegeta. Vegeta zoned out, examining the structure of the massive room they were in, until the Iceling regained his attention with a snap, "Hey! Don't you dare ignore me, whelp! Who do you think you are to treat me in such a manner? I am the Ruler of this Northern Galaxy, the Protector of the Orion Arm…" Again Vegeta zoned out, thinking to himself that a room such as this wouldn't be able to handle their fight for long.

' _Besides,'_ he thought, _'all this air just gets in the way.'_ And it did. Moving at such ridiculous speeds as he was wont to do during a fight only made the thick breathable air a barrier. That tended to happen when you could go from 0 to ten times your terminal velocity in a millisecond.

He interrupted King Cold, "We should take this outside. This ship would only get in the way."

"You on the other hand are only- what?" Cold took the interjection in stride, "Hm well I suppose you have a point. Very well, let us go 'outside'. I suppose you can survive in space now, hm?" Vegeta nodded. A bluff, but Vegeta could at least hold his breath for a while. Both of them were extremely calm considering the circumstances. Both knew that this fight was to the death, and both were veteran fighters who had killed millions and won nearly every fight they had ever been in. Cold dashed straight down, tearing through his own ship like the metal plating was foam. Vegeta followed, and within seconds they were out in the emptiness of space, the ship a tiny speck miles above them. Below them was a red, volcanic planet with little to no cloud coverage, and not far off was a brilliantly bright red giant, and further in the distance behind it was a tiny white dwarf, surrounded by material pulled off the larger star. A binary system. Planets that formed around these systems were notoriously unstable, Vegeta recalled. He looked back at Cold, who had transformed into his fourth form. The man, like Frieza, was clearly one for bravado. That was slightly annoying to Vegeta but time had taught him patience, even if it was only a little.

At this point King Cold was slightly weaker than Majin Buu had been when he first awoke. That reminded Vegeta, he needed to stop in and see the fat bastard again. Well, hopefully he wouldn't be able to. Although the Saiyan planned to die in this fight, he had no intention of losing. They both would go down here, in the high upper atmosphere of this volcanic red planet.

King Cold blabbered on, talking about his immense power and glorious accomplishments now, while Vegeta fingered his gravity watch, disabling the 1200 Gees of force he had been experiencing since he arrived at the Cold spaceship. He could truly fight at one hundred percent out here. This would be one for the ages. King Cold finally finished, and said something that Vegeta could finally pay attention to, "Well, Saiyan. Are you ready? Are you ready to experience the awe inspiring might of the most powerful being in the entire universe!?"

Vegeta returned to the maximum of his Super Saiyan 3 form. The last of his race smirked and pretended to examine the back of his gloves as if they were brand new, "I get to 'experience' my own power all the time. But don't worry; I'll let you have a taste too." Suddenly, he rocketed forward and buried his fist in the belly of the great Icejin. The man doubled over, coughing up a bit of spittle. Vegeta backed off quickly and barked out at him, "Why don't you go ahead and hop into your sixth form that I've heard so much about from your sons!"

"You have signed your own death note, Saiyan," he spat, slowly regaining composure.

Vegeta growled and went back in, but was immediately forced back by a powerful shockwave of bright violet energy. King Cold emerged from the light in his final form, standing straight up and fully restored. He had grown slightly and his once grey skin with purple plates had become gold, with pink plates over his shoulders and head. He looked nothing like Hurricane had when he transformed; there were no spikes or horns, no unnecessary accessories making him look like a monster, only the sleek, gorgeous gold of his skin and the vibrant pink of his head, shoulders, and sternum.

"Like what you see?" asked the Icejin. Vegeta grunted and powered up into his Super Saiyan 4 Form. A fierce crimson aura surrounded him and his body, except his chest and face, sprouted thick dark red fur. His hair shortened from his Super Saiyan 3 form and changed to a dark brown, though still reaching down to his mid back. Vegeta never liked this form. It was honestly ugly and barbaric, but he still couldn't deny the ridiculous power boost that came along with it. In his current state, Vegeta could have gone toe to toe with Super Buu when he had Gohan absorbed. And the Prince wasn't even at full power.

"Alright you glittering freak, let's do this!" Vegeta flared his aura out.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize I was fighting a grandpa monkey!" Cold laughed exaggeratedly. Vegeta noticed with disdain that his formerly dark red fur had large streaks of grey through it. "I can really see the family resemblance. Oh please, I beg you, don't fling your feces at me." Cold laughed again, but suddenly became much more serious, "I don't want to have to bathe after I kill you."

That wasn't even that witty, Vegeta thought. And they began.

They dashed at each other, meeting in the middle with a megaton collision of fists, and then dissolved into a blur of motion, circling around, making lightning quick passes at each other. The battle quickly moved towards the planet, every second getting closer. Vegeta phased out of their super speed for a moment to fire off a collection of blasts straight at his opponent. He turned 180 degrees immediately to block a heavy elbow aimed at his chest, and then he leapt over king Cold, throwing a predicable left right combo at the man, giving his blasts time to come around and hit the lizard-like being from behind, doing no damage but throwing him off guard. Vegeta took the advantage and landed a rapid succession of blows to the man's chest, pursuing the falling body with every blow. Cold recovered before long and broke off the attack.

He retreated with Vegeta right on his tail. Literally. The Saiyan grabbed the Icejin's tail and yanked him close, elbowing him in the back and trying to roundhouse him, only to have it ducked. Cold kept going down, and Vegeta followed, throwing off a few more golden beams of energy, only to have them batted away. They were both tearing through the atmosphere of the planet, leaving trails of fire and pure energy in their wake, but just before colliding with the surface at fifty kilometers per second, Cold vanished, and Vegeta was forced to land roughly on the ground and quickly cast his senses about him like a net. With a flash he pushed straight down into the ground just in time to avoid a cascade of pink lasers. Vegeta cast his aura ahead of him while underground to dissolve the rock ahead of him and quickly circled and surfaced right beneath his foe, grabbing him in a headlock, and with his free hand he launched an energy blast point blank into his back.

Cold let out a surprised gasp, but his resilient skin-armor held strong, and he was able to flip out of the prince's grasp and create some distance between them. He breathed heavily as he glared daggers at Vegeta, who calmly crossed his arms and waited for Cold to recover. He was beginning to think he wouldn't receive the challenge he sought. With an annoyed grunt he powered up to his maximum power. Nothing changed physically, and Vegeta felt little strain on his body at full power. He had squashed such weakness decades ago. Cold's face was stoic. Could he really not sense the chasm between their powers? Or did he have something else up his sleeve…

Cold initiated this time. He came right at Vegeta and phased through him, his real self appearing behind the after image only a moment later. Vegeta grabbed the ensuing punch and yanked, hard. He closed the remaining few feet between them and delivered a cascade of blows to the Iceling's body, taking advantage of his insane speed and smaller form. Cold tried to back off, but Vegeta was sticky. He clung to his opponent and constantly landed vicious blows that caused Cold to double over again and again. Finally Vegeta relented and landed a two handed haymaker on his opponents skull, launching him into the ground. He followed, prepared to land hard on Cold's body, but his opponent fired volley of energy blasts from his prone position and recovered, diving out of the Prince's way. Vegeta swatted the blasts away and explosions ringed out across the landscape. He followed the now running Iceling across the landscape.

Cold suddenly turned and charged Vegeta head on. They clashed once again, flying indiscriminately between underground and above the surface, both settings providing nearly unnoticeable resistance to them as they fought. At this point the prince noticed something odd. No matter how much he hammered Cold with energy and his fists, the Icejin didn't seem to take any physical damage. His skin was unbreakable. Additionally, mere seconds after Cold would show his tiredness, he would recover. It was like there was some third party keeping him alive and strong. Or, Vegeta thought condescendingly while kicking his opponent back to create space, he wasn't fighting at full power. He had powered up to this sixth form rather quickly after all. Vegeta paused, deep in thought, and Cold took quick advantage and landed a thunderous blow to the prince's head. He recoiled back, but with no damage.

Vegeta spoke before the shock even vanished off of Cold's face after his failed attack, "You aren't fighting at full power!" Cold quickly hid his surprise.

"So it would seem. I didn't think you were worth it. My final form is rather…. Unstable." He smirked as if he were revealing some vital information that should make Vegeta tremble. The Prince did no such thing.

"That's nice," he said sarcastically, though he did see a potential problem. If his attacks weren't hurting Cold in his current state… "But I don't give a fuck. Now transform."

Cold hissed at Vegeta, "If you insist, but be warned! This will be the very last thing you see! This form will destroy every last atom of your being, and before you die, pathetic and screaming, you will tremble before the might-" Vegeta ran out of patience. He flew back and began to gather his energy; perhaps he could scare the King into transforming. Blue energy coalesced in front of his hand, palm facing Cold. He stood upright and his view of the Iceling was quickly obscured by the growing sphere of energy.

"Big Bang!" The energy began to behave erratically, struggling against itself, trying to explode. King Cold panicked and powered up, his eyes wide and his aura burning around him. His skin began to glow a bright white, and the glow enveloped him and the area around him. Vegeta continued to pour energy into his attack, both giving his opponent time to transform and allowing himself time to charge his blast without exhausting himself. As the sphere grew larger than Vegeta, the Prince let out a shout of exertion and the ball collapsed on itself and shrunk to the size of a basketball.

"ATTAAAAAACK!" The energy exploded forward and approached the now massive, opaque, and glowing white aura that was King Cold. It entered and Vegeta braced himself for the explosion, but there was none. He could hear the cracking of energy from the Big Bang Attack and the roar of wind that now surrounded King Cold, but there was no flash of light or rush of energy from a detonation. Vegeta waited curiously. Within moments the white light began to fade. The winds died down and Vegeta squinted to see within the envelope of energy, and within he Saw King Cold, still essentially radiating light from his new form, holding the ball of energy in his outstretched hand. The energy itself, which was only moments ago going haywire, was now steady and controlled.

The King himself looked barely different. His gold skin had become an alabaster white, and the plates of jewel-like armor that had encrusted his joints were now gone. Size-wise he had not changed, and though his form was remarkably similar to his fourth- and Frieza's final- form, Vegeta could not help but be reminded instead of Omega Shenron. The cockiness and bravado was gone, replaced only with an intense look of concentration on Cold's face.

The power Vegeta felt was huge, even to his jaded senses. It felt intense. Raw.

In a low and foreboding voice, the Iceling spoke, "Are you ready, Saiyan?" And for the first time in centuries, Vegeta felt fear.

Suddenly his own blast was fired back at him. Vegeta caught it with both hands and managed to redirect it into the sky, but then King Cold was right in front of him, and before the Prince could react he was flying backwards, an intense pain in his skull. Cold was fucking fast. Vegeta recovered just in time to block one attack after another, and before long his unprepared defenses were broken and he took a deadly blow to the back, which was odd because he could have sworn Cold was in front of him a millisecond before. He fired a blind blast of energy behind himself to give himself time, but Cold was no longer there. He was everywhere. Vegeta barely blocked another hit and flew straight up. He needed to figure out what was going on, but Cold phased above him. _That speed!_

"Where do you think you're going?" It was amazing how quickly the tides could turn, but Vegeta never could have expected this from just another alien. There shouldn't have been anyone this strong left in the universe. They both paused, and far, far above them was the bright flash from Vegeta's Big Bang Attack exploding somewhere in space. Neither moved, and Vegeta was grateful for the opportunity to regain his composure. Cold wasn't _that_ strong. He just caught him off guard. After almost half a minute under Cold's deadly stare, the light from his blast faded, and Vegeta was ready. Somewhere off in the distance on the planet, a resounding boom shook the earth. Perhaps from an eruption or an earthquake, but to them it was a cue.

Vegeta initiated this time with a torrent of attacks which were easily blocked, but at least Vegeta was on the offensive. There had to be a weakness he could exploit. Cold threw a powerful but clumsy right hook and Vegeta deflected the fist and countered with an uppercut to Cold's jaw. The overgrown lizard recoiled back and Vegeta pressed his advantage with a focused blast of energy into Cold's chest. Somehow, however, his enemy dodged, phasing away faster than the Prince's eyes could see. It was an obvious move however and Vegeta threw a blind elbow behind him and caught the Iceling off guard and in the head. Everything happening in the blink of an eye they resumed, Vegeta always on the offensive and outsmarting his less combat experienced opponent. As Vegeta dodged an entire sequence of attacks he smirked to himself. Strength was nothing if he didn't know how to use it. A ruling elite like Cold probably never involved himself in things as petty as fights or combat. He was rusty, and likely was never even that pristine in his technique.

Despite this he was still stronger, so even as our Prince deflected a barrage of energy he was unable to counter effectively. Just like Cold's last form every blow and strike did no damage. Frustrated, he flew down to the ground and after briefly gathering energy fired a single bloated and slow moving beam. King Cold faced the blast head on instead of dodging, as Vegeta knew he would, and the Prince took a wide route around the blast and his opponent and managed to sneak up behind and catch Cold off guard with a chokehold. The Iceling struggled fiercely against his smaller opponent, throwing his open elbow into Vegeta's ribs, trying to flip them around so Vegeta would take the brunt of the blast, but nothing worked. As the blast approached Cold flew as hard as he could upwards and managed to overpower Vegeta, taking them both up high into the atmosphere, dodging the massive ball of energy. They reached several miles up and Vegeta let go, deciding to try something else, but if he couldn't hold King Cold down even when he had such an obvious advantage, he was in trouble.

Cold was sneering at Vegeta, and that intense look of concentration was gone. It showed. The energy aura around Cold was no longer close to his body or controlled. It was now a raging inferno of white, with arcs of yellow lightning swirling around him. Vegeta breathed deeply. He could beat this man. He knew it. "That was low, Saiyan," Cold spat, "Even for an animal, it was low."

"All's fair in love and war," the prince said with a shrug.

Cold looked confused for a moment. "Love? What-"

"It's a saying you buffoon." Just then, as Cold was biting back with some no doubt scathing remark and high above them in space once again the energy blast exploded, Vegeta noticed it. A tiny crack in Cold's armor on his hip. _Odd,_ he thought, _I don't recall hitting him there_. "You know, your scaly-ness, I'm disappointed that you haven't put up a better fight." Vegeta smirked his trademark cocky smirk, "I guess all the royal pampering made you soft, just like all those dead children of yours."

Cold was practically shaking with rage. It was too easy, and Vegeta noticed with satisfaction that he wound on his opponent's side grew slightly as Cold's aura grew intensely. Unstable indeed. Vegeta completely ignored whatever Cold was saying at that moment. He had his plan of attack already. It was a waiting game now. And he waited, breathing in the thin air in the atmosphere, preparing to take the fight deeper into space. He glanced over at the two stars. There was always the final option if he needed it. He was going to win this fight, one way or another.

They hit with the force of meteors, moved at speeds so great time around them distorted, and fired blasts of energy so powerful that they could destroy even the largest planet. The energy they put out could be felt around the universe, for no two beings in it had fought with such intensity since Gogeta and Omega Shenron over a century ago. Vegeta knew that in his prime he could have taken King Cold easily. Before his body began to break down with age, he was almost as strong as Omega Shenron himself. But whatever his once great power had fallen to, he was _absolutely not_ going to let himself lose to any relative of Frieza!

They had moved into deeper space, and Vegeta couldn't breathe anymore. Nevertheless they fought on. For decades it seemed to last. To the warriors, each minute movement, punch, kick, and grapple seemed clear and distinct, but to any observer it would have seemed as though the heavens themselves were collapsing. Even without sound in space, the light show alone would have outshone the sun to those on the planet's surface. Soon Vegeta began to tire and his lungs began to burn. Cold's armor began to crack and splinter.

During a brief pause in the combat, Vegeta quickly positioned himself between the Iceling and the red star, and raising his hands to the side of his head he 'shouted' out, "Solar Flare!" And instantly he flew at top speed towards the planet, lungs on fire. He slammed into the surface hard before taking a massive gulp of delicious oxygen. Feeling out into space with his senses he felt Cold just floating where he was a moment ago. _'It's time to end this,'_ he thought to himself.

His arms outstretched to each side. Standing up straight. Golden energy, gathering like a hurricane around his body, his maroon fur and dark hair bending wildly in the wind. His eyes closed in concentration. Everything would go into this attack. Everything.

He slowly levitated off the surface, and accelerated into space. Hundreds of miles away he noticed Cold moving towards him. He had only a minute to prepare. Everything.

Light sprang into existence in each palm. It pulsed violently, and swelled to the size of his head. Still moving up into space, Vegeta forced his hands together, facing forward. The two sources of energy collided and merged into one now extremely dense ball of pure ki. Everything.

Cold was within sight now. Vegeta sensed no retaliation from his opponent. So finally halting his advance and with one last exhale of breath, Vegeta poured every last ounce of energy into this blow, and his eyes finally opened and with a massive shout of exertion and rage, he exclaimed, "FINAL FLAAAAAASH!" The golden energy exploded forth, and Vegeta knew immediately there was no dodging it. He continued to pour his will into it even as he felt it collide and drive back his opponent.

Sweat poured down his forehead and his muscles bulged in his fur. His tail waved loose behind him, and the Final Flash began to enlarge as he no longer consciously restrained it.

To his horror, he watched it slow and stop advancing, and even more terrifying he realized he had just about run out of energy. With a cry of anguish he cut off his stream of energy and watched the ball swell and swell until there might as well have been a small moon in front of him. He could only imagine King Cold on the other side of the ball laughing. But this wasn't over. Vegeta formed a small attack in his hand and launched it at the planet of energy between him and his foe. Then, he blasted off in the opposite direction, trying to put as much ground between himself and the inevitable blast as possible.

King Cold with all of his might still could not detect power levels. So Vegeta couldn't help but smile to himself when he felt the ball of energy explode. He was now on the other side of the planet, and he turned to see a glorious sight. The planet seemed to be eclipsing what looked like a star on the other side that quickly expanded to outshine the planet by one hundred times. Vegeta turned away to shield his eyes. Then, still moving away from the explosion he saw the planet engulfed. It happened quickly and eventually the sphere stopped expanding. Vegeta halted his retreat before stopping to watch the Jupiter-sized globe of energy slowly dissipate. He could not sense Cold's energy, but as he had learned in his many years that did not mean his opponent was dead. When the blast finally receded, the Prince was surprised to see the planet still partially intact. Sure, what was left was more just a jumble of rocks and plasma than a planet, but still there was some shape left. As if on cue Vegeta felt his lungs beginning to burn in need of air, so he flew down to the remains of the planet in search of sweet, sweet oxygen.

Still no sign of Cold's energy. Vegeta was surprised to find the remains of the planet still had a semblance of atmosphere. After landing on the surface he took a few deep breaths and sighed deeply. "Rot in pieces you scaly bastard." He was almost disappointed. Here he was, stranded on this godforsaken planet in the middle of nowhere in a rapidly dissipating atmosphere.

So he was relieved when he felt it. A blip of energy on his radar; King Cold lived. Vegeta took one last long look at the planet. He had only scraps of energy left; he was so weak even maintaining his Super Saiyan 4 form was taxing. If Cold was in anything close to fighting shape Vegeta was in trouble, but luckily he still had his trump card.

Flying up to King Cold was harder than it should have been. Flaring his aura out, Vegeta was annoyed to find Cold's energy steadily recovering, but as he came into view of the body his nerves were calmed. His Iceling opponent was trashed. His porcelain armor was all but gone, only scraps covering his torso, waist, and legs. Underneath showed pink flesh, torn and leaking purple blood into space. Even the flesh of Cold's face was exposed though a plate of armor still covered his left eye and ear. Eyes that were now open, pulsating with malice at the Saiyan.

"MONKEEYYYYY!" The armor didn't seem to be regenerating at all, unlike the Iceling's power, which had now reached almost half its full strength. Vegeta remained calm. "That was one hell of an attack." Cold barred his fangs and Vegeta was happy to see some missing teeth. "I underestimated you."

"Indeed," was all he had to say. After a moment's pause, Cold charged Vegeta and the prince took off towards the star. It became a game of cat and mouse, each second of glancing attacks sending them closer towards the smaller of the two stars, the white dwarf. Vegeta's muscles began to burn even before his lungs ran out of oxygen, but he pressed on until the heat from the star made his skin burn more than the first time he went Super Saiyan. He pressed his aura in front to block the radiation and finally paused before King Cold, who wasted no time in closing the gap between them and resuming a melee. The Iceling relied on his brute force and rage now, throwing only basic punches in an attempt to purely overpower his aged opponent, but in a twist that was all that kept Vegeta alive.

Fighting on pure force of will and instinct, for his energy was nearly zero, Vegeta managed to create some space between them.

As quickly as he could, Vegeta turned towards the star and threw a small blast it. Cold had paused and began laughing behind him, "That's your plan?! To destroy the star?" Pain apparently made him hysterical because he didn't seem to stop laughing wildly. Vegeta shielded his eyes from the light of the star, sensing his blast hit the surface. "You've signed your own death warrant Saiyan. Even in my weakened state an explosion from such a small star would hardly tickle. The explosion to you, on the other hand…" More laughing; Vegeta was looking nowhere, instead sensing the star's energy as intensely as he could. He sent another blast, this one smaller and faster.

Finally he turned to face King Cold, who was still talking madly, "You could have at least attacked the larger star! I didn't think you knew so little about these things."

Prince Vegeta hated that smug look. It looked so much like Frieza all he wanted to do was bull rush him and smash his bleeding ugly mug until it was nothing more than a puddle of blood and brain.

Finally behind him the star began to collapse in on itself. Vegeta faced away, situated between his complacent opponent and the dying star. Cold's smile died as he realized Vegeta wasn't scared at all. The Saiyan Prince knew what he was doing, he realized.

As Vegeta felt his fourth form slipping, he launched himself at his opponent one last time, grappling him and wrapping an arm around his neck and his legs around his opponent's waist. Cold was briefly too surprised to react, but within moments he began struggling. Vegeta used his free arm to send a searing blast of ki into Cold's back, but it only angered him.

The brilliant white exterior of the star began to collapse faster while the two beings struggled only a thousand miles from where the surface was. To Vegeta's horror, his ki finally ran out as his body failed him. He reverted to his base form and Cold broke free instantly. Surprisingly he didn't flee. Instead he turned and faced away from the star and raised his hand to strike down upon the prince. His face was pure malice, eyes narrowed, teeth in a snarl, blood flowing freely in the vacuum of space from the open wounds still permeating his body. He paused to savor the moment, looking like a blacksmith about to bring the hammer down on his anvil. Vegeta could only look up blankly at his opponent, whom still seemed to think he had won.

And the star exploded. Neither warrior had time to react physically, but as the light engulfed them both, Vegeta couldn't help but feel a sense of bliss. His eyes were closed, but he could clearly see his wife, smiling at him with her gorgeous smile and blue hair. Not as she was when she passed, but as she would be when he finally reunited with her, soon.

* * *

A/N: So yes, it might have been obvious, but that's how it ends. If you didn't quite get what happened with the star, either look up Type 1a supernovae of just keep reading for a super simple explanation.

Basically when a white dwarf reaches a certain mass (~1.39 solar masses), it reaches a density where the forces keeping electrons from getting too close to each other (like charges repel) are overridden by the crazy heavy gravity and it collapses, but there still isn't enough mass to form a black hole, so once it gets small enough, the neutrinos (more tiny particles) and gamma rays (super energetic light) being emitted force it back out with tremendous energy. These novae are thousands of times stronger than normal Type II supernovae (the ones you've heard about), and release energy equal to the total output of the sun over its lifetime in just a few moments. They're pretty fucking cool.

Anyway, I'm sorry to anyone who waited so long for me to finish this story (all 4 of you). I have another chapter swirling around in my brain that might or might not get written. It depends on whether or not I find something that gets me thinking about dragon ball again or not. Also if this story gets even a little popular I will of course feel obligated to continue. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review below! There's no better motivator to keep writing than confirmation that people are reading!

Also as a final side note, I'm trying to work on my fight scenes so that they're less 'this person did this and this person did this and then this person did this'. I want to be able to weave in emotion and feeling of the fighters and spectators, but I'm afraid I'm not the best at it. Does anyone have any tips for me? Thanks again!


End file.
